Ce qui est arrivé
by Neyane
Summary: Quelque chose entre une Fin DC et une Death Fic, je qualifierais plutôt cela de Apocalyptique Fic! xD


**Ce qui est arrivé**

-Non...  
Le sang s'écoulait à une vitesse vertigineuse, colorant le sol de rouge.  
-Non...  
Il sentait plus qu'il n'entendait les battements de son cœur s'espacer, rater un battement, puis un second, reprendre difficilement.  
-Non...  
Il la sentait s'affaiblir, s'affaisser dans ses bras, il voyait que ses forces l'abandonnaient.  
-Non...  
Il voyait ses yeux se fermer petit à petit pour ne plus jamais voir tandis que les sien étaient soudain envahis par les larmes.  
-Non...  
Il la vit se rapprocher du sol pour ne plus le quitter tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus inaudible, il sentait les tremblements au niveau de sa blessure diminuer puis disparaître, faute d'avoir la force d'exprimer sa douleur, faute d'avoir la force de la sentir.  
-Non...  
Elle lutta encore quelques instants, puis sa tête parti en arrière, et elle lâcha tout.  
-NON!

* _ * _ * _ *

-Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire.  
Gin termina sa tirade là-dessus. « Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire. » Savait-il à quel point cette phrase résumait parfaitement la situation? Tant de choses n'auraient pas dû se produire.  
Shinichi Kudo n'aurait pas dû survivre à l'APTX 4869 qu'on l'avait forcé à boire.  
Shiho Miyano aurait dû mourir dans la chambre à gaz de l'Organisation.  
Gin n'aurait pas dû se rendre compte que tous deux étaient encore vivants.  
Gin n'aurait pas dû les retrouver.

Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir.

Un choix. Celui de Gin d'enquêter.  
Un suspect. Kogoro Mouri.  
Une découverte. Une Sherry miniature.  
Une surprise. Un mort pas mort et un enfant qui prend sa place. Qui est lui.  
Une réussite. Tout a une explication, tout s'assemble.

* _ * _ * _ *

-Que vas-tu faire Gin?  
Il n'y a plus de peur dans la voix de la traîtresse. Ce n'est plus le temps d'avoir peur, de regretter. Il est là. Il sait. Elle va mourir. Lui aussi. Dommage.  
-Tu ne devines pas?  
L'homme en noir recharge son arme. La partie de cache-cache a trop duré. Ou plutôt, elle a duré plus longtemps que prévu, mais cela ne fait qu'augmenter son désir de la tuer, et son plaisir lorsqu'il pressera enfin la détente. Finalement, la présence de ce détective gamin n'est pas si mal.  
Il lève le canon vers sa proie, qui ne bronche même pas. Un obstacle s'interpose entre lui et elle. Un enfant, comme sa proie. Un enfant qui n'en est pas un, comme sa proie.  
Conan se campe sur ses deux jambes face à Gin, protégeant Haibara de son corps. Sa montre est hors usage, sa ceinture gonfle-ballon aux abonnés absents et rien ne se présente près de lui pour se défendre, mais il est toujours là, à braver la mort, à protéger. Toujours. Et il restera ainsi jusqu'à ce que cette mort se décide à l'emporter.  
Un rictus apparaît sur le visage du tueur.  
-Encore toi petit? Tu es décidément bien pressé.  
L'enfant ne bronche pas, ne dit rien. Ça ne servirait à rien, Gin ne parlera pas. Derrière lui, Haibara s'agite. Hésite. Prend sa décision.  
-Pousse-toi.  
Conan se retourne, surpris. La Sherry miniature est décidée, plutôt que de fuir encore, à affronter son destin. Elle n'y gagnera rien, mais qu'elle fuit ou pas, aujourd'hui, le résultat sera le même, alors elle y va, passe devant lui, rejette ses protestations d'un regard. Gin les regarde, s'amuse, mais ne comprend pas.  
-Tu ne sembles pas avoir envie qu'il soit blessé, non? Sourit-il.  
-Laisse-le, lâche Sherry. Tu veux me tuer, tue moi.  
L'homme en noir sourit, vise.  
-Bien sûr que je vais te tuer. Mais d'abord...  
La détonation retentit, en partie masquée par le silencieux. La balle n'est gênée par personne et atteint sa cible, pile à l'endroit choisi. Non pas Ai, mais celui qu'elle protège.  
Conan est touché à l'épaule et la violence du choc le projette en arrière. Haibara se retourne avec une mine surprise et horrifiée.  
-Kudo-kun!  
L'enfant se relève rapidement, dissimule une grimace, tente d'ignorer la douleur. C'est ce que Gin veut : le voir souffrir. Il ne lui donnera pas se plaisir. Il voit l'assassin se préparer. Il va tirer. Aussitôt, le détective entraîne l'enfant derrière lui en direction d'une porte entrebâillée. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit.  
Gin voit avec satisfaction un des enfants trébucher au coup de feu et continuer malgré tout, entraîné par l'autre, jusqu'à disparaître. Il les suit en marchant, sans se presser. La course-poursuite reprend, mais il sait qu'elle ne durera pas.

Ils courent sur quelques mètres, puis elle s'écroule. Conan perd l'équilibre, manque de tomber lui aussi, entraîné par la scientifique, puis il se retourne pour demander des explications, l'urgence de la situation lui faisait perdre un peu de son sang froid habituel.  
-Qu'est-ce que...  
En voyant la tache rouge, il comprend aussitôt : elle a été touchée.  
-Haibara!  
Le détective s'agenouille, prêt à la soigner du mieux qu'il peut, mais la fillette lui agrippe fermement le poignet malgré sa blessure.  
-Ne t'occupe pas de moi, fuit.  
-Hein? Jamais, je...  
-Va-t'en!  
Son regard... Conan hésite, entend Gin arriver, puis se décide. Il a toujours été comme ça, et ça ne changera pas. Changer ne changerait rien. Mais la scientifique n'est pas de son avis.  
-Désolée, Conan.  
-Quoi?  
Le détective est surpris. D'abord parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, ensuite parce qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de parler comme ça, ni de dire ce genre de chose. Sa surprise ralentit ses mouvements, elle en profite pour se rapprocher de son visage et l'embrasser, un moment si éphémère que l'enfant croit avoir rêvé. Avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre de cette émotion, Ai s'éloigne de lui et le pousse. De toute ses forces. En direction du toboggan à linge sale dont l'ouverture, cassée, n'oppose aucun obstacle à sa chute. Le détective part en arrière sans réussir à se rattraper, surpris.  
-Ai!  
Lorsque Gin arrive, alerté par le cri, sa proie est seule.

Trois. C'est le nombre de coup de feu que Conan a entendu après son départ forcé. Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est d'y retourner, de une pour voir si... si il ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour Ai, ensuite pour arrêter Gin. Si seulement sa montre marchait encore, il aurait une chance! Et si seulement Ai ne l'avait pas poussé... Elle n'était quand même pas...

Lorsqu'il arrive à l'étage, il ne voit personne. C'est normal, Ai n'était pas à cet endroit lorsqu'il l'a quitté, et Gin non plus. L'enfant se presse, tente de retrouver le chemin, y parvient. Lorsqu'il arrive, Ai est immobile, étendue dans une marre de sang. L'enfant se fige, se sent défaillir. Impossible...  
-Je savais que tu reviendrais.  
Le détective sursaute. Une ombre noire vient d'apparaître près du cadavre : son assassin. Gin. Conan jette un coup d'oeil sur le côté. La porte est proche, il peut encore l'atteindre avant que l'homme en noir ne tire, que le sacrifice de Haibara ne soit pas inutile. Il... Il n'a pas le temps de bouger.  
Un mouvement derrière la porte entrebâillée l'intrigue, un autre du côté de Gin l'alerte. Il a levé son arme, va tirer. Conan n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'un nouvel arrivant se jette entre le canon et lui. Une détonation résonne faiblement.  
-Ran?  
La jeune fille est projetée dans ses bras à cause de l'impact. Conan chute, coincé sous son corps, se redresse, ne pense pas un seul instant à fuir.  
-Ran... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
La lycéenne lève les yeux vers l'enfant. Un filer de sang coule de sa bouche, glaçant le détective d'horreur.  
-Je... Je t'ai suivi, parvient-elle à articuler. Je savais... que tu me cachais quelque chose... qu'on t'avait découvert... que tu es...  
Elle a du mal à parler, se crispe autour de sa blessure. Conan se sent aussi blessée qu'elle à être impuissant à l'apaiser. A se sentir coupable de cette souffrance. Il la supplie, l'implore. Elle veut l'écouter, ne l'entend plus, veut résister, n'en a plus la force. Part.  
-NON!

La une du journal expose la mort du célèbre détective Kogoro Mouri et de ses proches. Tous son entourage a été tué, tous, sans exceptions, mort d'une ou plusieurs balles, sans indices, sans rien. Une seule personne manque à l'appel. Un seul corps n'a pas été retrouvé. Celui d'un enfant arrivé de nulle part et parti on ne sait où.

En voulant éliminer une des personnes de l'entourage du détective, l'Organisation eu la surprise de se heurter au FBI. S'en suivit un féroce combat, gagné par le FBI, bien que la totalité des membres de l'Organisation n'ai pu être appréhendé, en raison notamment d'un fort taux de suicides. Parmi ceux qui ont échappé au FBI, on compte un membre appelé Gin. On se souvient aussi d'un enfant au début de cette lutte, puis d'un adolescent lui ressemblant. Des scientifiques des deux camps ont travaillé sur un projet mystérieux surnommé Sherlock par les personnes qui y étaient extérieurs.

Un nouveau fichier apparu au Witness Protection Program.

Conan Edogawa était mort.  
Shinichi Kudo n'est plus réapparut. Il n'existe plus.


End file.
